


RiDe and TaNi One Shots!

by BooStar



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Der Riese, Fluff, Kino Der Toten, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot Collection, Ultimis, Ultimis Crew, i'll add more tags as i add more chapters, only one chapter is a Modern AU though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooStar/pseuds/BooStar
Summary: Just a collection of random fluffy one shots; I'll add more chapters when I can.





	1. Would you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is set in Kino Der Toten. :)

The last notes of the Juggernog jingle echoed around the abandoned theatre.

  
Richtofen was sat on the Mystery Box in some desperate attempt to prevent it from moving to another location.

  
He was starting to get tired, and the Juggernog jingle was becoming horribly repetitive.

  
"Hey! Doc!" Dempsey called, walking out of the dressing room.

  
"Dempsey!~ Darling! Where have you been?~" Richtofen asked, smiling brightly at the American.

  
"Been hanging out with Tak' and Nikolai." Dempsey replied, quickly jumping down from the stage and walking over to Richtofen.

  
"Ah. I'm guessing you're here for the Mystery Box?" Richtofen's smile faded a little bit, as he wanted to spend more time around Dempsey.

  
Noticing the sudden hint of sadness in Richtofen's smile, Dempsey answered quickly:

  
"Nope! Here to spend time with you." He replied, sitting next to Richtofen. Suddenly the bright smile returned again.

  
Richtofen hesitated for a second, before resting his head on Dempsey's chest. He loved listening to Dempsey's heartbeat.

  
There was a long, almost awkward silence. They both had a lot of things to say to each other.

  
Finally, the silence was broken by Richtofen.

  
"Dempsey?" He whispered, looking up at Dempsey's bright blue eyes, "If we were living a normal life... and the world wasn't ending...

Would you still love me?"

  
That was a question Dempsey never expected.

  
"Aww. Eddy. Of course I'd still love you!" He reassured him, gently running his fingers through Richtofen's hair.  
"In all honesty, if we were living a normal life...

I would've asked to marry you."

  
Richtofen's eyes lit up with joy (and a slight sadness at the fact they weren't living a normal life) and he suddenly kissed Dempsey.

  
"And I would've said yes." He mumbled, lightly pressing his forehead against Dempsey's.

  
There was another silence. This time, it was a happy silence.

  
Again, Richtofen spoke.

"Dempsey?" He wrapped his arms around Dempsey's waist. "If we survive this... apocalypse... Promise you'll marry me?"

  
A huge smile spread across Dempsey's face.  
"Yeah. I promise." He replied, pulling Richtofen closer until there was barely any space between them. "I love you, Edward Richtofen."

  
Richtofen laughed happily,  
"And I love you too, 'Tank' Dempsey."


	2. Sweet dreams, sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is set in Kino Der Toten. :)

"You have paid the price for your insolence!" Richtofen yelled at the Crawler he had just killed.

  
He looked around, waiting for his next victim. But everything was oddly silent.

 

He slowly entered an alleyway, nervously glancing around every corner. Noticing the orange sky, he let out a relieved sigh.

  
Another long and tiring day in Kino Der Toten was ending.

  
Richtofen sat down next to the Double Tap Root Beer machine, quickly taking his hat off and wiping blood and sweat off his brow.

  
"Long day, eh Doc?"

  
Richtofen looked up, realising Dempsey was talking to him.

  
"Oh. Yes." He smiled gently, "Certainly a very busy day."

  
Dempsey sat down next to Richtofen, and noticed how tired he looked.

  
"Geez, Richtofen, when was the last time you really slept?" He asked. To be fair, none of them had slept particularly well since the apocalypse started, but there wasn't much they could do about that.

  
Holding back a yawn, Richtofen sleepily replied:  
"Uh... a few weeks ago? I'm not entirely sure... But, I must admit, a good night's sleep would be wonderful right now."

  
Dempsey sighed, "Same here. We know how much guns cost and how much perks cost, but how damn much does some proper sleep cost?" He was about to speak again, but stopped when he realised Richtofen was leaning against him.

  
"Heh.. c'mon Richtofen, I'm not a pillow." He laughed gently, ruffling Richtofen's hair.

  
With a noise of slight annoyance, Richtofen ignored Dempsey's words and instead wrapped his arms around Dempsey, moving even closer to him.

  
"You're not gonna listen to me, are you?" Dempsey mumbled, noticing Richtofen was already half-asleep.

  
"You... don't mind, do you?" Richtofen asked, smiling sleepily.

  
Slowly removing his jacket and wrapping it around Richtofen's shoulders like a blanket, Dempsey whispered:  
"I don't mind. You can sleep for as long as you want to, darling. I'll keep you safe."

  
Blushing faintly, Richtofen kissed Dempsey.  
"Thank you. Goodnight, my love." He mumbled, finally falling asleep.

  
"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Dempsey smiled, staying awake for a few more minutes before falling asleep too.


	3. Nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Der Riese. :)

"Nikki! Were you aiming for the other one?" Takeo mocked, as Nikolai headshotted a limping zombie.

 

"No. You are lucky I was not aiming for you!" Nikolai yelled, taking a sip of his vodka before killing another zombie.

 

One by one, the zombies fell. Groans and gunfire echoed through Der Riese.

 

Eventually, the zombies were gone (for now anyway) and the only noise remaining was the faint humming of the nearby teleporter.

 

"Nasty pigs." Nikolai spat, sitting down on a nearby desk. He almost knocked a jar of strange green liquid to the floor, but Takeo caught it.

 

"You must be more careful!" He advised, putting the jar on a different desk. Nikolai ignored him and opened a new bottle of vodka.

 

"Hey Takeo, why do you keep calling me 'Nikki'?"

 

Takeo blushed. He thought it was a cute nickname.

 

"Perhaps cute nicknames sound odd when people are not in a relationship..." He wondered, trying to think of a good answer to Nikolai's question.

 

"I mean, not saying I find it annoying." Nikolai noticed Takeo looked.. embarrassed. "I think it is a nice name."

 

Takeo smiled slightly,  
"You think it is.. nice?"

 

Their eyes met for a few seconds before Nikolai cleared some items off the desk and moved slightly so Takeo could sit next to him.

 

"Yes. It's a nice name." He took a sip of vodka. Takeo sat down next to him, still blushing.

 

"If you could.. choose a nickname for me.. what would it be?" Takeo asked nervously, trying to look calm and collected but failing terribly.

 

Now Nikolai was nervous and blushing.  
"Oh? A name for you? Well.. that is difficult.. perhaps Tak is a good nickname. It is simple, but it is sweet."

 

Smiling a bit more, Takeo asked:  
"Do you think.. I am sweet?"

 

"Well.. uh.. yes. Sweet like.. ah, whatever." Nikolai promptly took another sip of vodka, giving up on his attempt at complimenting Takeo.

 

Takeo laughed quietly and looked around the room, which was full of dead zombies.

 

"We make a very good team, Nikki." He said, shuffling slightly closer to Nikolai.

 

"Yes, we go well together. Like vodka and... more vodka." Nikolai smiled and, with the arm which wasn't holding a bottle of vodka, wrapped his arm around Takeo's waist and pulled him closer.

 

"Hey Takeo? I am not sure if you feel the same way, but.. I love you." Nikolai confessed. He was either completely drunk or genuinely in love. Either way, Takeo didn't mind. He'd always wanted to hear Nikolai say those words to him.

 

"Well, I do feel the same way. I love you too." Takeo leaned closer and gently kissed Nikolai. He tasted like vodka, which really didn't surprise Takeo.

 

"So are we.. boyfriends now?" Nikolai asked, his face was bright red from blushing and from drinking too much vodka.

 

"Well, yes, if you want to be." Takeo shrugged.

 

Nikolai laughed gently and hugged Takeo.

 

"Yes. Being boyfriends sounds nice."

 

 


	4. Secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kino Der Toten again!

****An awkward silence filled the air of Kino Der Toten. Takeo had just walked into the room as Dempsey and Richtofen were kissing. Dempsey had run away, obviously embarrassed, but Richtofen stayed and glared at Takeo.

 

"Do you love him?" Takeo asked, his words piercing through the silence like a dagger.

 

Richtofen stopped glaring, and looked away. He shuffled uncomfortably on the old wooden chair he was sat on.

"Yes. I.. I do love him, definitely. And he loves me. But I just.. uh.." he hesitated, carefully choosing his words,

"I didn't want you and Nikolai to find out."

 

A look of surprise spread across Takeo's face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Well.. I am happy for you! I am glad you have found love." His smile faltered slightly,

"But why did you not want Nikolai and I to find out?"

 

"I was scared you wouldn't be happy for us. I know you are very good friends with Dempsey, and Nikolai is very good friends with me... I don't want it to seem like I am choosing a favourite person or stealing your friend from you."

 

Takeo laughed gently,

"If you stole Dempsey, I would let you keep him!"

He laughed some more before walking across the room and sitting down on a chair next to Richtofen.

"I am sure Nikolai will be very happy to hear about you and Dempsey. He always said you two would make a very cute couple."

 

Richtofen blushed and smiled, before realising something:

"I have never overheard Nikolai say that. I didn't think you and Nikolai talked to each other very often."

 

Takeo winked at Richtofen.

"You are not the only couple who has kept things secret."

 

They continued talking about relationships until Dempsey entered the room, and asked to speak to Richtofen in private.

 

"What's the matter, Dempsey?" Richtofen asked, still smiling from his conversation with Takeo.

 

"Does.. y'know." Dempsey sighed and looked worried,

"Does Takeo know about.. us?"

 

"Yes he does." Richtofen said, standing up and walking over to Dempsey. He began speaking in a more gentle tone of voice,

"And he is very happy for us. He says Nikolai will also be happy."

 

A huge smile spreading across his face, Dempsey passionately kissed Richtofen. Once the kiss was over, Dempsey spoke.

"So I guess we're.. uh... in a real relationship now?"

 

Richtofen moved so close to Dempsey they were almost kissing again.

"I suppose so." He wrapped his arms around Dempsey's waist.

"I love you, Dempsey."

 

Placing a gentle kiss on Richtofen's lips, Dempsey sighed happily.

"I love you too, Richtofen."

 

 


	5. Valentine's Day 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This chapter is a bit different from the others, it's set in a modern universe this time! (So basically this is like a special Modern AU chapter, I guess!)

Dempsey walked through the house, re-arranging items and keeping the rooms neat and tidy. Takeo and Nikolai had gone to a bar together, and were planning to stay out until very late at night (Or until Nikolai passed out from drinking too much). The evening now belonged to Dempsey and Richtofen, and Dempsey was determined to make this Valentine's Day special.

 

Richtofen had been working incredibly hard, spending whole days in his office hunched over huge stacks of paper. He claimed the work was "top secret" and "of the utmost importance", and kept refusing to answer questions about it. Most of the time he would finally leave his office at around 1am to go to sleep. Dempsey constantly asked the tired doctor what he was working on, but would just receive a small laugh and a mumbled "Go to sleep, Dempsey".

 

Hearing footsteps echo around the house, Dempsey quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Richtofen walked into the room, carrying a small piece of paper.  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" Dempsey said, standing next to a little pile of presents he'd bought for Richtofen. Blushing slightly, Richtofen ran up to Dempsey and hugged him,  
"Happy Valentine's Day! I uh.. didn't know what to get for you.. I wanted to do something special.." quite nervously, Richtofen gave him the piece of paper. It was a poem, written with the most beautiful handwriting Dempsey had ever seen.

 

"I have seen the sun rise,  
I have seen clear skies,  
But none of those are as beautiful  
As your bright blue eyes.

I watched as a flower grew,  
I witnessed a magical sunset too,  
But their beauty seems nonexistent  
When I compare them to you.

You bring joy to my life every day,  
I could not imagine living another way,  
So I shall say this to you, my love:  
Happy Valentine's Day."

 

Richtofen smiled nervously and began rambling about the poem:  
"I'm not sure how good some of it sounds, certain words sound a bit different when I pronounce them-" Dempsey swiftly silenced him with a passionate kiss. Neither of them spoke for a while, they just stayed perfectly still; lost in the moment, staring lovingly at each other.  
Finally, Dempsey broke the silence.  
"That was the best thing I've ever read." He laughed gently, "Makes my gifts seem a bit rubbish now."  
Gaze now fixed on the pile of presents, Richtofen grinned,  
"All for me? How wonderful!"

 

A few hours later, the wonderful evening was ending. Takeo and Nikolai were now on their way home after Nikolai was violently sick and got kicked out of the bar. The evening hadn't been as fancy as Dempsey had planned; for dinner they ate a pizza Richtofen forgot he'd bought last week, and after opening the collection of silly presents (Dempsey had only bought small items, most of them were things he thought Richtofen would find funny. He loved watching Richtofen's face light up with amusement when opening the gifts.) they watched some romantic films on the television. The films all had happy endings, most of which caused both of them to cry. Dempsey didn't want to admit he had a soft spot for happy endings, but it was a remarkably obvious fact.

 

Takeo and Nikolai came home, and were greeted by Richtofen telling them all about the gifts Dempsey had bought for him. Eventually Nikolai stumbled to his bed and went to sleep, snoring loudly. Takeo soon followed him, after politely asking Richtofen to stop talking about the gifts. After the film they were watching ended, they decided to go to bed too. They were both incredibly tired, yet they still stayed up for hours, just quietly chatting about things they'd forgotten to discuss earlier that day. Eventually Richtofen was almost asleep, and cuddled Dempsey like he was some kind of giant teddy bear. He smiled and gently hugged Richtofen, whispering to him quietly:  
"I love you, darling. Thank you for a wonderful day."  
Staring at Dempsey with half-closed eyes, Richtofen blushed,  
"I love you too, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
